


liliodeae

by denpring, slotumn



Series: Lysiclaude Week Stories with Illustrations [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Art, Digital Art, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Illustrations, Lysiclaude Week (Fire Emblem), Mutually Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denpring/pseuds/denpring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: [contains illustration]She starts coughing up yellow tulips, which is almost hilariously on the nose.It's his favorite, and in the language of flowers, it means "hopeless love."
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Lysiclaude Week Stories with Illustrations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: LysiClaude Week 2020, Slotumn Portfolio





	liliodeae

**Author's Note:**

> Writer note: Ah yes I can now cross hanahaki off the "fics every pairing should have" list
> 
> Artist note: I am back in my comfort zone of "headshot facing left/right without clothing or other pesky details" for this one lol

She starts coughing up yellow tulips, which is almost hilariously on the nose.

It's his favorite, and in the language of flowers, it means "hopeless love."

Floriography is just arbitrary fake bullshit for aristocrats with too much time on their hands, of course, but her symptoms are very real and take their toll on her body.

She knows she can't suppress it.

When Garreg Mach falls, he has exactly one request for them: stay alive.

So she gets surgery as soon as she's back in Ordelia, extending her lifespan just long enough to meet him again for the first time.

\---

A lot changed in five years.

Everyone's got more on their shoulders, and perhaps that's why she's so distant and sullen towards him.

He does his best to catch up and get to know her all over again, but internally, he can't help but wonder why she doesn't seem to recognize the beats of his usual teasing routines.

At least, until he starts coughing up petals, white like her hair.

It could almost have been funny. 

"That means that you're a pretty special person to me."

He goes to sleep wondering if lilies will still choke his lungs next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [Writer twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
>    
>  [Artist twitter](https://twitter.com/denpring?s=09)   
> 


End file.
